ice_age_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Age: The Series (season 3)
This is a list of episodes for the third season of Fox's animated television series ''Ice Age: The Series. ''It originally aired between May 15, 2014 and January 29, 2015, beginning with "Shira's Houseguest" and ended with "Snow Job". Episodes Shira’s Houseguest - Shira gets a special visitor she hasn’t seen in ages, but there are many things they don’t have in common. Heads Up! - Scrat is causing more mischief, but everyone sees it more quicker than ever before, so they all hide away and then team up to stop him. Stage Fright - Peaches has to make a speech to a lot of mammoths as a casual tradition, but she is too afraid to do so. Dial M for Manny - Manny starts a helping service, and he makes sure everyone knows about it by telling them to yell M for Manny. But when Sid breaks his leg far away from him, can Manny save him before his whole bone gets too fractured? Diego’s Date - Diego goes to a party with Shira, but Shira soon wanders off with another male tiger, and a contest unravels. Happy 4th of July - The Herd gets ready for July 4th, but Scrat’s acorn is accidentally mixed into the 4th of July cake, and everyone wonders why it tastes so bad. A Swimming Lesson from Softie - A new Mammoth joins the herd. Her name is Softie, and she is an expert swimmer, but she secretly doesn’t know how to do the backstroke. No Good Deed - Everyone is surprised to see that criminal gangs of all their species have appeared, and they don’t do anything good! Chat with Diego - An interview with Diego. Chat with Shira - An interview with Shira. The Sloth who Shagged Me - Sid tells a spooky ghost story to some wild kids, and then he has to get them to sleep because they’re too scared! Icennium - A new place has opened in the valleys, and it’s an awesome ice rink! Room 255 - Someone is making some scary noises, and that someone lives in Room 255, but it’s permanently locked to the public, so everyone desperately tries to unlock it to see who is the scary noise-maker. Nine Lives and Five Pirates - The pirates have all returned, and they’re bigger, badder, and stronger than ever before! Diego‘s Gift - Diego receives a present, but he doesn’t like it and wishes to throw it away. New Year - It’s a new year for the herd, but it seems that everything is no longer how it used to be. The Slide - A slide made out of rocks has almost everyone giddy with anticipation, but Sid doesn’t want to try it. When Manny pretends to be scared of the slide to get Sid to try it, he then likes it. What a great feeling, trying something new! The Squint Dimension - Squint tries to take some of the herd‘s land to create a dimension all his own, but it soon gets demolished. The Origin of Gutt - A look at the life of Captain Gutt and how he became evil. Snow Job - The herd wakes up one day to find the whole valley covered in lots of snow, and everyone takes part in helping to clean it up, but the kids don’t let them because they just want a place to play in for a while. End Credits